All About Us
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: "I know I've got no choice. I'm going back in the Games whether I like it or not. But there's no way in hell I'm letting Snow drag the love of my life back with me." Finnick strikes a deal with Mags to save Annie's life at the 75th Annual Hunger Games.


**"I know I've got no choice. I'm going back in the Games whether I like it or not. But there's no way in hell I'm letting Snow drag the love of my life back with me."**

**Finnick strikes a deal with Mags to save Annie's life at the 75th Annual Hunger Games: The 3rd Quarter Quell. Finnick/Mags, Finnick/Annie, Don't own Hunger Games! R&R!  
**

**P.S I imagine Finnick being played by Garrett Hedlund or Armie Hammer, Annie being played by Katie McGrath and Mags...well Mags is a tough one, really. I'll leave it to you guys. All told from Finnick's POV. Also, if you liked this story, check out my other story "The 65th Annual Hunger Games" which is Finnick's Games and his path to victory! Thanks!  
**

* * *

Her shout of hysteria reaches me before Snow's words do.

_"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

My breath catches, my heart races, but I'm not in shock.

To be honest, I've seen this coming for years.

So that's it then. I'm going back into the arena.

I know I've got no choice. I'm going back into the Games whether I like it or not. There's always a chance Garfnickle's name could be drawn, but he's so old and fragile, there's no way he's getting back into that arena. He can barely even move out of his wheelchair.

And it's not as if there's any entertainment in watching an old man who can barely even speak get killed in front of you.

That's just plain sick and wrong.

Of course, everything about the Hunger Games is sick and wrong. But I know the Capitol people, and I know President Snow.

Garfnickle is not going back into that arena.

Because I am.

Because I am young, and healthy. And I know things. A lot of things. Things that Snow is not aware, but is afraid that I might know. Things that make him hate me if I do know them.

More than he probably hates Katniss Everdeen, the girl from District 12 whose stirring a rebellion in the other districts without even trying.

So I'm going back in.

But there's no way in hell I'm letting Snow drag the love of my life back with me.

Annie's rocking back and forth, clutching her hair, her eyes wide with fear. Her green eyes are looking up at me.

And I can see she knows I'm going back in.

And that's why she's falling deep into an abyss. Her eyes are already becoming vacant.

"Annie...Annie, look at me." I whisper. Because I can't let her get lost again. I need her more than I need air. She's shaking her head.

"He's taking you from me again." She whispers, gripping my arm tightly.

Usually, when she says this, it's with that vacant look in her eyes.

She knows my heart belongs to her.

But she hates how Snow uses me. How he uses my body.

Our whole situation is fucked, and there's nothing we can do about it.

I'm sold for sex, and she stays here in District Four, begging that Snow won't kill me.

Her nails dig into my skin.

"Annie, it's gonna be okay." I murmur. She's crying. She wraps her arms around me.

I'm trying my hardest not to break apart.

I start taking in everything I can.

The smell of her hair, the feel of her skin.

It's amazing how Annie has no worry for herself.

There's only two possible victors to be chosen as a girl tribute. Her and Mags.

And if Snow wants a real competition, wants to really break me down, he's going to ensure Annie's thrown into that arena along with me.

But I know what I have to do to ensure that doesn't happen.

And I know Mags is already thinking about it.

'Cause she's looking at me from across the room with a twinkle in her eyes.

Of course Mags is thinking about it. She loves Annie almost as much as I do.

Poor, hysterical, crazy Annie. The girl who watched her best friend get decapitated right in front of her in the arena.

The girl who spent the entire Games hiding, growing madder with each passing day.

The girl who I mentored, who I watched helplessly through a TV screen at the Capitol.

The girl I loved more than anything else in this entire world.

The girl whose been ripped apart and broken down by the Capitol just like I, and every other victor of the Games, has.

"It's gonna be okay, Annie." I whisper again. Mags walks over to us.

"Finnick." She says simply, but she's nodding to the side. Mags has never been the same since her stroke, only able to say one worded sentences.

I nod and slowly release Annie's grip on me.

"I'll be right back." I mutter. She doesn't want to release her hold on me, and she does so reluctantly.

This is how she always acts when I leave her side. Possessive.

But she needn't worry. I will never be anyone else's. I will always be her Finnick. Just as she will always be my Annie.

"I volunteer." Mags says, as soon as we're out of earshot of Annie. I stare into her eyes and sigh.

Mags, the woman who helped me win my Games. The only reason I'm alive today, thanks to her sending me that priceless trident.

Mags, who is old and knows she doesn't have long left in this world. Who would rather die in the arena then watch me and Annie go through the pain of another Hunger Games.

But she can't help me. I'm going in no matter what.

Annie is the only one she can save. I nod.

"I know you will. Thank you, Mags." She simply nods, then walks away.

Annie's touch makes me close my eyes. I turn to look at her.

"Finnick..." She whispers, tears in her eyes.

I'm going to die in these Games. I know I am.

Because I can't kill these people. These other victors from other Districts who have become my friends.

"It's gonna be okay, Annie."

I'm starting to think it's not actually Annie I'm trying to reassure.

"Annie, Finnick..."

We turn at the sound of our names and standing before us is Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker of the Hunger Games.

The man who will design the arena that takes my life.

* * *

The information is still clear in my mind, but it feels like it is disorientated. Untrue.

Plutarch Heavensbee is a traitor of the Capitol.

He is working with District Thirteen to find a way to get us out of that arena, unscathed.

District Thirteen, who we believed no longer existed.

Except it does.

This is the information that really takes the cake in my eyes.

We've been forced to participate in these Games for seventy-five years, while Thirteen has sat by and done nothing.

They claim they didn't have the resources to start another rebellion, but it still sparks an anger inside me.

We needed help. Desperately. And they laughed in our faces.

But I'm only doing this for Annie.

Because I need to come back home to her.

She won't make it long in this world without me.

I'm the only one who can bring her back when she disappears. The only one who she listens to.

The only one who loves her, unconditionally.

She stares into my eyes as we simply stand, both our arms wrapped around the other.

"They're gonna find a way to get us out of there, alive, Annie. I'm gonna come back home to you." I whisper. She's still whimpering. I kiss the corner of her mouth lightly. She sighs.

"Please...do whatever they tell you. I can't...I don't want to live without you." She's shaking her head vigorously. I grip her chin with my hand, cupping it gently. Her green eyes are filled with tears.

"I will come back home to you." I press my forehead against hers. Her skin is hot against mine.

"I love you." She whispers. The feel of her breath on mine intoxicates me, almost breaks me down.

Almost makes me want to wish we could run away from Panem all together and never return.

But we can't. Not without Snow murdering everyone we love.

"I love you, Annie." I whisper back. I kiss her as passionately as I can. Because there's still a chance I can die in the arena.

We know the tributes from 1 and 2 will never agree to it. The Capitol has those two districts wrapped around their thumb.

Which means they will see these Games as nothing else but that, another Hunger Games. Which means they will kill the other tributes without hesitation.

Including myself.

I don't understand why Haymitch Abernathy, a previous victor from the Hunger Games, and Plutarch are working so hard to ensure we are taken out of that arena. Plutarch says because he knows we can help with the rebellion. That we can help bring hope to the other districts.

But I sense it has more to do with Katniss Everdeen.

That's all I know so far. That as soon as the victors are reaped, they'll begin planning a way to get the tributes from Three, Four, Six, Seven, Eight, Eleven and Twelve out of the arena and into District Thirteen.

Because, according to Plutarch, we're the most influential victors who can help with the rebellion.

I'm okay with it. As long as Annie isn't hurt in any way.

Annie is gripping my hand tightly as we make our way to the clearing. There are a couple of hundred people standing around the clearing where Mags, Annie, Garfnickle and myself stand, waiting to be reaped.

They call out the men first, and it's just as I expected.

"Finnick Odair!"

Annie whimpers and I smile at her, gripping her hand as tightly as I can without hurting her.

"It's okay."

I let go of her with hesitation. I don't want her to break down. I need her to stay strong.

And I can see she's trying her best. For me.

Until they pull her name from the reaping bowl.

"Annie Cresta!"

I know Mags is going to volunteer, but it stills brings tears in my eyes to see her shriek in terror, her eyes wide with fear.

But Mags steps forward, using her cane to block the Peacekeepers from touching Annie.

"I volunteer." She says gruffly. The Peacekeepers nod, and Mags uses her cane to walk up to the stage before Annie can say anything.

Mags stands next to me and we're hauled off into the Justice Building. I get one final glimpse of Annie, who is trembling in the middle of the clearing.

"FINNICK!" She cries, but the door shuts behind me and she's blocked from my view.

* * *

No goodbye. I'm not even granted this from Snow.

Mags and myself are ushered straight from the Justice Building into the train that leads to the Capitol.

And the last image of Annie I have is her crying my name in the middle of the clearing.

I'm crying because the pain is hurting. My heart hurts. Everything hurts.

Annie has been taken from me. I have been taken from Annie.

I feel as if my air supply is gone. Like the cogs that work my brain have been remove.

I can't survive without her.

"We get out." Mags says, and I nod.

"I know, Mags. They're gonna get us out. We're gonna be okay." I whisper hoarsely. She nods and smiles.

I wish I could share her faith.

But there is no glimmer of happiness in me.

Not when Annie is stuck in District Four and I'm on my way to die in an arena.

I think about the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair, the color of her eyes...

It's the only thing that keeps me sane.

* * *

Plutarch explains everything to me and the other victors.

That Katniss Everdeen is the Mockingjay that will lead the rebellion. That she simply cannot die in the arena, or all hope of the rebellion will be lost.

That Beetee, the tribute from District Three, knows what to do in order to get us out, which we weren't informed of.

Which pisses me off to no end.

But Plutarch insists the less we know about it, the better. Only Beetee has been informed of every little detail of the plan, because they will make sure he is taken back to District Thirteen, along with Katniss Everdeen.

But the rest of us...well there's a good chance we either die in the arena, or we're captured by the Capitol as soon as whatever Beetee does to ensure our escape happens, and tortured for information.

And that's when the real kicker is revealed.

Each tribute has to pledge their allegiance to the cause.

And each tribute has to promise that they will do whatever it takes to make sure Katniss Everdeen and her fellow tribute, Peeta Mellark, make it back to District Thirteen, alive and well.

Even if it means certain death.

Usually, I wouldn't agree to something like this.

Of course, Johanna Mason from District Seven goes into a rampage about how she doesn't believe she should risk her life for someone she barely knows.

But there's something we can't deny.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are the only two people who can see this rebellion through. They're the only two people who can make sure the Capitol is brought down.

And if my death ensures that Annie lives in a world where the Capitol no longer has control, then I'm more than happy to agree.

So that's exactly what I do.

I just pray Annie understands and forgives me, in case I do actually die in the arena.

Because Snow can force me to bed other women, force me to compete in the Hunger Games, but there's one thing he cannot do.

He cannot force me to stop loving Annie Cresta.

And that's the one thing that he will never take from me.

My love for the crazy, hysterical woman back home in District Four.


End file.
